


Sweet, where you lay

by nomnom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, dom!Louis, i think thats it, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnom/pseuds/nomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEXXXXX. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> So first and foremost, this is all just my imagination! 100% fictitious and not real. Also this may not be accurate of how D/s actually works; I write based off what I read on wikipedia and other fics. 
> 
> I also apologize because the end is kind of shit.
> 
> But I really hope you guys enjoy reading it!! x

Harry gasps as Louis’s clothed body brush against his own naked one, back arching into Louis’ as the older boy cuffs his hands onto the headboard.

He lets out a shaky breath and looks at Louis, eyes unfocused, lips bruised and parted. Louis’ gaze is intense, piercing and unbreaking and Harry feels so open and vulnerable like this, feeling as though Louis can peer into his soul.

Louis’ forearms rests on the pillow next to Harry’s head, caging the bigger boy in.

_“Please.”_

Louis smiled, running his fingers along Harry’s jaw, making the younger boy preen and lean into his touch. “Please who?” Louis asks softly, blue eyes locked on green.

“Please, _daddy_.” Harry corrects himself.

Louis chuckles and pulled away from Harry, making him whine in frustration, struggling against the handcuffs. Louis slides off the bed, standing at the foot of the bed to admire Harry, _his_ Harry, all tied up and aching for release.

“I do like it when you beg me, baby,” Louis says, pulling Harry further down the bed by his ankles, making his arms straighten, wrists digging slightly into the metal cuffs.

Harry lets out a soft whimper at that, eyelids falling close. Those pretty sounds falling from between those sinful lips only serve to make Louis even harder, the skinny jeans he still has on feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

“Beg me again.”

“Please, daddy. Please- _Please_.”

Louis crawls over Harry, some of his hair falls onto and tickles Harry’s face. “Please what? Tell daddy what you want, sweetcheeks. Use your words.”

“Want- want you to touch me, daddy. Fuck me.”

Louis leans down to connect their lips. When Harry’s lips fall open for Louis, the older boy’s tongue explores his mouth. When Louis finally pulls away, both their eyes are blown wide, dark and filled with lust. Louis presses another soft kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth. He takes his time as he trails kisses up the younger boy’s jaw, nibbling on the sensitive spot under Harry’s ear, making him squirm and his breath hitch.

Louis lets his lips map the expanse of Harry’s body, relishing in the sounds that he coaxes from between Harry’s lips. He feels Harry’s muscle jump when he lightly caresses and pecks his pecs. He feels Harry quiver when he kisses and bites the insides of Harry’s thighs, leaving blooming bruises in his wake.

“ _Please, daddy._ Please, please, _more_ , daddy,” Harry begs again, voice husky and deep.

Louis finally, _finally_ , took Harry’s painfully hard cock into his hand and tugs. He moves to kiss Harry as he continues to stroke his hard-on. He runs his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-cum over the head and Harry moans into his mouth, toes clenching and aching for release. Louis quickens his pulls, “You can come, baby,” he tells Harry, their lips still pressed together.

Harry only needed a few more tugs before he was spilling into Louis’ hand, back arched off the bed, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly in their restraints, his brows pulled together and mouth falling open in a silent plea. Louis keeps stroking until Harry was hissing slightly in oversensitivity, hips not able to stay still.

Louis smiles and presses a sweet kiss onto Harry’s forehead, “Colour, baby?” he asked, tone still demanding but his voice was laced with concern and care for his boy.

“Green, daddy,” Harry answers obediently, his eyes slipping shut and his body relaxing into the mattress.

“Good boy,” Louis praises, brushing Harry’s hair back and off his sweaty skin.

Harry smiled and nuzzles into Louis’ hand, dimples showing and all. Louis chuckled and trails his fingers down to Harry’s chest, circling his nipple. The younger boy starts biting his lip, his nipples perking up with interest.

“I want you to look at me. If you look away or close your eyes, I’m going to punish you, understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry replies then swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he holds Louis’ gaze.

“Good.” Louis leans down and closes his mouth over one of Harry’s nipples, his hand going to tease the other one, thumbing over it and pinching it. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud and Harry lets out a delicious whimper, head tilting back and eyes starting to slip shut. But then he remembers Louis’ instruction and stops himself, not yet breaking eye contact with the older boy.

Louis pulls away quickly to take off his shirt and discard it on the floor before taking off his jeans that have become uncomfortably tight. The smaller man was just going to move his mouth to work on the other nipple when the doorbell rang.

Louis pulls away completely, standing at the foot of the bed to watch Harry whose hips are bucking up for some kind of friction, his dick already hard and flushed against his belly again. Louis grabs his silk bathrobe and put it on. He walks to the edge of the bed before giving Harry a soft peck on the lips, careful not to touch him anywhere else before he was leaving the room, leaving on the faint click of the closing door.

And Harry was alone. Hard and wanting Louis’ attention. He lets out a frustrated sigh before letting himself sink into the sheets.

Louis takes more time than he actually needs to get the takeaway food from the delivery man before returning to the room. He got back to the room to see Harry covered in a thin sheen of sweat, wrists turning red from rubbing against the cuffs, his curls wild and untamed, fanned around his pretty face on the pillow.

Louis stood at the end of the bed and spread Harry’s legs, taking his robe off before crawling between the V and without warning, he took Harry into his mouth, hands on his thighs and feeling the muscles jump there. He stares into Harry’s hooded eyes through his lashes and his finger moves to press on a purple bruise he had sucked onto Harry’s inner thigh earlier.

Harry whimpered softly, toes curling as he tried not to buck his hips up into Louis’ mouth. He made soft mewling sounds as Louis teased him by giving kitten licks to the head, tasting Harry’s pre-cum. Harry moaned when Louis’ tongue moves against the thick vein on his shaft. When Louis’ head bobbed up and down, sucking him in earnest _and_ started playing with Harry’s sensitive balls with his hand, the younger boy lost it. He came down Louis’ throat in thick spurts, head thrown back in ecstasy as he struggles to catch his breath.

Louis pulls away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

This probably shouldn’t be as hot as Harry thinks it is. But it just is. _Louis Tomlinson is too goddamn bloody hot to exist among us mere mortals._

Harry was still in his post-orgasmic haze, chest rising and falling as he pants when Louis crushes their lips together. The kiss was rough and bruising and Harry could taste himself on Louis’ tongue. He was quite proud to say that he actually tastes quite good; _he enjoys eating his fruits thank you very much._

Harry whimpers brokenly when Louis moves his hips against the younger boy and Harry tries to shy away, feeling too sensitive having already come twice. But Louis was relentless, grinding his hips against Harry to make him hard again.

“Daddy...nngh. Plea- _oh_ ,” he gasped when he felt Louis press a finger against his entrance. ‘Please, please, daddy, want.”

Louis lifts two fingers to Harry’s lips to silence him. The younger boy parted his lips and obediently sucks on Louis’ finger, cheeks hollowing and eyes slipping shut. When Louis deemed them wet enough, he circles Harry’s hole and feels him shudder before pushing inside.

“Ask permission if you want to come, baby.”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry replies and grins widely when Louis calls him a good boy, his toothy smile and irresistible dimples too innocent for someone whose got drying come on his chest.

Louis fingers him slowly, drawing it out because he knows Harry loves it, loves it when he can feel every single one of Louis’ move inside of himself; every drag of a finger, every jab against his bundle of nerves.

“Can I have another please, daddy?”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Louis smiles and lets another finger slip inside Harry. He starts scissoring his fingers and opening him up, making Harry whine. Harry gasped and thrusts his hips up when Louis keeps rubbing his fingers against his prostate.

“Oh daddy... Can I come? Please, can I come?” Harry asked, the voice spilling from between those sinful plump lips already wrecked.

“Not yet,” Louis answers, and doesn’t stop rubbing against Harry’s bundle of nerves. He watches as Harry exhale, his brows pulling together in concentration and his body was tense, his hands trying to find purchase on something, _anything_.

“Can I co- come, daddy?” he asks with a breathy moan.

“Not yet, baby.”

Louis gets a little worried when Harry seems to stop breathing as Louis pushes another finger into him. His lips fall apart into a silent ‘o’, the room strangely quiet without Harry’s loud breathing and pretty moans. Louis twists his wrist and puts more pressure as his fingers continue to prod at Harry’s sensitive spot and the younger boy was coming, his body tense like a stretched bow, hips lifting off the bed, supported by his toes pressing into the sheets.

His eyes open wide when he heard Louis clicks his tongue and realises what he’s done. “I’m- I’m sorry, daddy. I’m sorry.”

“What will I do with you, you naughty boy,” Louis sighs, and Harry’s face visibly falls, voice becoming so, so small, “I’m really sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

Louis unlocked the handcuffs and Harry lowers his hands to his chest, chewing on his lower lip and refused to look Louis in the eye.

“Bend over the end of the bed, please.”

Harry was quick to obey; lying on his chest at the end of the bed, legs hanging off the bed, his butt on display for his daddy.

“How many spanks for you to learn your lesson?”

“Uh...uh. Twenty, daddy,” Harry answers a bit unsurely, he’s never done twenty before. But he really wants to please his daddy and show him what a good boy he really is.

So twenty.

“Okay. Remember to colour when it gets too much, okay, baby?”

“I’ll remember, daddy.”

Harry starts trembling at twelve, him bum red and sore, his cock hard as ever, pressed against him and the mattress.

He tries to cry quietly on eighteen, after Louis landed three hard smacks quickly on the same butt cheek.

Louis spread Harry’s butt cheek open, making Harry hiss softly. He landed the last two spank on Harry’s hole and Harry cries out, hands clutching onto the sheets tightly as he tries to breathe deeply. Louis helps the younger boy stand after that, Harry’s hands flying up to cover his bum. He sniffs pathetically, cheeks flaming and pink from shame as he stare at the floor, his feet rubbing against the plush carpet.

“Hey, c’mere,” Louis said softly, voice like honey, soothing and gentle. Harry shuffles into his arms and tucked his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s back to calm him, planting soft kisses on the younger boy’s wide shoulder blades. “You were such a good boy, taking twenty spanks so well. You make me so proud, baby, you know? You were so good.”

“Really?” Harry asks, a little timidly.

“Of course! When have I ever lied to you, Harry?”

Harry shakes his head, his curly hair tickling Louis’ chin. “You’re daddy’s good boy,” Louis said before sitting down, making Harry whimper when he settles into the older man’s lap.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now. Take care of you,” Louis said and Harry’s eyes widened.

 “I- I’m not sure daddy. I’m too sensitive, I’ll- It’ll hurt.”

“Shhh, let daddy take good care of you,” Louis said, rubbing circles against Harry’s hip and kisses his ear lovingly. “Colour when you need to.”

Harry nodded and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, resting his cheek on Louis’ shoulder. He whimpers when Louis starts to stroke his dick. He hugs Louis tighter and the discomfort goes away after a while and he’s fully hard again when Louis begins to stroke both of their cock in one hand.

Harry moans softly, lips pressed on Louis’ skin. Louis makes Harry lie down before kissing him hard, hand busy with slicking his own cock with lube. When Harry was pliant and soft, legs spreading wide for Louis, the older boy lines himself up with Harry’s pink hole and pushes in slowly, feeling the tight heat around him.

Louis moans as he moves until he’s balls-deep in Harry. He holds himself up over Harry with his forearms resting on the pillow next to Harry’s head. He starts to thrust into Harry while his lips work on marking up his boy even more, leaving more lovebites on Harry’s pale neck. Harry’s soft _ah ah ahs_ only makes Louis go harder, slamming against him and fucking him into the mattress.

Louis leans his forehead against Harry, both of them panting and moaning against each other lips. Harry’s blunt nails sank into Louis’ back when he’s close, obscene sounds leaving his lips as he scratches Louis’ skin. Louis moves faster, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again, hitting Harry’s bundle of nerves every time.

Harry screams when he comes, having a dry orgasm, his nails sure to leave angry marks on Louis’ back. Louis was also sent over the edge when Harry clenches around him. Louis’ thrusts slow down, bringing both the boys down from their high. Harry sags into the bed, spent and tired and very, very sated. Louis brushes the curls out of the younger boy’s face. He plants soft, gentle kisses all over his face to distract him as he pulls out. Harry only made a small uncomfortable noise before lying still on the mattress, looking dazed.

“I’m going to get something to clean you up okay? I’ll be back real quick,” he tells Harry before going to the towel to wet a towel with warm water. He wipes Harry down when he’s back and takes extra care at his sensitive areas. He then does the same for himself before getting into bed next to his boy, snuggling him close and pulls the blanket over them both.

Louis whispers sweet nothings and praises Harry as he waits for the younger boy to come back.

When Harry smiles at him a little while after, eyes clear and bright, looking happy and lovely, _so lovely_ , Louis smiles back fondly and kisses him.

“Still shaky,” Louis asks softly, running his thumb over Harry’s cheek and the young boy nods.

“Mmhm, but good shaky.”

They exchanged lazy kisses until Harry claims he is too tired to move any part of his body and he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! xx
> 
> You can also come say hi on my [tumblr](http://eczemawarrriorprincess.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
